Freaky Fusion (TV special)
"Freaky Fusion" is the tenth TV special produced for the ''Monster High'' cartoon series . The TV special ties into the Freaky Fusion - Hybrids, Freaky Fusion - Freaky Fusions, Freaky Fusion - Fusion-Inspired Ghouls, and Freaky Fusion - Save Frankie! lines. Story As part of the Bite-Centennial's celebrations, Rotter has his students doing a "scareitage project," research on their heritage and present their findings to their fellow students. Robecca Steam is eager to talk about her father, Hexiciah Steam, who was a professor at Monster High two centuries ago and left behind a workshop full of inventions somewhere down in the catacombs. Frankie is embarrassed since she doesn't know much about her past. Her parents refuse to tell her anything and she knows little about her grandfather, Victor Frankenstein. Rotter is disappointed and assigns her to redo it. Robecca shows Clawdeen, Toralei, Jinafire, Lagoona, Venus, Clio, Frankie, and Ghoulia her father's workshop, sealed by a door that only opens every hour, on the hour, to the workshop, otherwise it opens to random places at other times. While in the workshop, Toralei pulls a lever, activating the time portal in the center of the lab, moving the ghouls into the past, to the year Monster High was first opened, 1814, where they meet Sparky and Hexiciah. They make their way back to the future, but there is a problem due to Sparky damaging the portal before everyone entered. As a result, save for Frankie and Ghoulia, Toralei and Clio, Jinafire and Lagoona, Draculaura and Robecca, & Venus and Clawdeen fuse into hybrid forms of themselves. They have a difficult time coping with their new forms, especially when it ruins a dress rehearsal for Mr. Where's play on Monster High's history, so they seek the advise of the four new transfer students who are also combination monsters: Bonita Femur, Neighthan Rot, Avea Trotter, and Sirena Von Boo. The new students help the fused characters control their new bodies, and in the process become great friends as well. Also, Frankie finds support and consolidation in Neighthan regarding her concerns about her fused friends. However, every time Frankie becomes extremely emotional, her neck bolts discharge a large voltage of green electricity as a result. Soon they realize that Sparky went into the future with them and is trying to create life in a monstrous robot. Sparky's intentions are dear, he just wants to create a new family for himself, but the monster goes on a rampage though the school after being enraged by a camera flash. Eventually, the ghouls bring the monster back to the lab, but it's chest contains the time portal lens, which captures the four fused monsters during the attempts to stop it. Frankie, angered by the monster taking her friends hostage, uses her life force by connecting jumper cables to her neck bolts to electrocute the monster and shut it down. In the process, it pulls her four friends from the monster and defuses them back to normal, but it also completely depletes her life force, causing her to die in Sparky's arms. Sparky tries to revive Frankie in a special chamber, but can't. Luckily, Hexiciah comes from the past and explains that life force is in everybody, and tells every monster to remember how Frankie changed their lives. Ghoulia, then sends out a mass text to the entire school. Frankie affected everybody's life positively some how, so the outpouring is tremendous, and the life force revives Frankie. The electricity changes Frankie and now she has different look. She also finds out that Sparky is only a nickname and his real name is Victor Frankenstein, her grandfather. Victor and Hexiciah return to 1814, and Frankie makes a speech thanking her fellow students, but also asks that they accept the new students as fellow members at Monster High. Characters Notes Continuity * In Volume 1's webisode "Totally Busted", Monster High was established to be 2000 years old. This was corroborated by "Talon Show". "Freaky Fusion" retcons this to the school being 200 years old. * "Freaky Fusion" continues the storyline regarding Hexiciah Steam. He made his first animated appearance in "Frights, Camera, Action!", albeit it as mostly a shadow, his full appearance finally debuting in this TV special. * The memories the students have of Frankie refer to events in "Friday Night Frights" (Robecca), "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?" (Draculaura), "13 Wishes" (Gigi), and "Scaris: City of Frights (Rochelle). Errors * The three students sitting in the highest row on the left are missing when Robecca stands up to do her presentation. * Fawn is among the students waiting outside after Creature 4.0 chased them out. Other * The DVD of "Freaky Fusion" contains three webisodes that likely are exclusive to the DVD until some months into 2015: "Inner Monster 1.0 ", "Inner Monster 2.0 ", and "Boys Fright Out". Category:TV specials